


Skyscraper Safety

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hotel, Japan, Japhan, M/M, Tokyo - Freeform, Traveling, dan's poetry instagram story, japhan 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Skyscraper Safetylights dance like red firefliesin a steel forest
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Skyscraper Safety

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to asher for beta reading this so quickly for me (even though i kind of ambushed you for it lol)  
  
I am soft for Japhan, that's my only explanation.

Dan knew that if Phil could have it his way, he would have sprung the entire trip on Dan as a surprise. 

Three weeks in a foreign country called for preparation and consent for being up for such a long holiday. 

They discussed at length the places they wanted to visit, how long they'd stay at each place and when they would go. 

Phil relented and settled on surprising Dan on the specifics of where they'd stay in each location. 

Dan laughed to himself as they landed, still giddy from seeing Mt Fuji out the airplane window. He didn't like not having control but Phil taking charge of the little details made him feel eighteen again. 

His stomach fluttered as he thought of how long ago that was. 

If you'd told Dan ten years ago the safe and happy feeling that was so new and addictive would still be there on an anniversary trip to Japan with the same man who helped him find that safety, and find himself? 

Dan shook his head lightly to himself to dry the tears budding up at the thought. 

It was far too early in the trip to get so sentimental but he couldn't help it. He was in love, after all. 

"I kind of spent a ridiculous amount on the first place." Phil laughed as they waited for their uber. 

" _ Phil _ !" Dan chastised without any heat. His head fell against Phil's shoulder as they laughed quietly. 

Dan ignored the driver's glance in the rear view mirror. It didn't hold the fear it used to and the thought warmed him to his toes.

He leaned in closer to Phil. 

"You're such a sap. You know that right?" 

Phil shrugged and jostled Dan's head in the process. "Pretty sure you like it that way." he teased. He broke off into a yawn. Dan knew Phil hadn’t slept on the plane much and was resigned for an early night in.

"Yeah." he said softly and watched Phil's eyes crinkle in the corner, "I think you might be right." 

They paid their fair and stepped out into the busy Tokyo streets. They were just as alive and bustling as Dan remembered them being, and yet they somehow felt a tad bit more magical than the time before. 

He looked up at the tall skyscraper of a building and shook his head fondly at Phil. His cheeks hurt from smiling. 

Phil grabbed their room cards and made Dan wait by the lift. 

“Turn around.” He said once they were inside with all of their luggage. 

“I don’t want you to see what floor it is.”

Dan cackled but turned away from the doors. 

Phil leaned past him and pressed the button. He didn’t move all of the way back to where he was before and instead tucked his face into Dan’s neck and left a hot kiss on his jaw.

“Can you believe we’re back in Japan?” He asked.

Dan grabbed either side of Phil’s face and brought it up to his. He brought their lips together and tried to convey all of his emotions into the one kiss. He licked inside and huffed a laugh into Phil’s mouth when their teeth clanked together. Ten years you’d think they could manage a steamy lift make out session. 

The doors opened behind Dan and they stumbled into the hallway giggling under their breath and bumping into each other like they were drunk. 

“Here we are!” Phil exclaimed as they reached the door at the end of the hall. 

He pushed the door open and they walked into their home for the next handful of days. 

It was cozy and minimalistic in a way that was just  _ so _ Japan. 

He could feel Phil’s eyes on him as he walked over to the big window at the end of the room. 

He knew when Phil wouldn’t let him see the floor they were on that they’d be towards the top, but seeing Tokyo, seeing so  _ much _ of Tokyo from a breathtaking vantage point made his breath catch in his throat. He felt a hand press against his lower back and spun around to see Phil smirking at him from his side. He turned his head to the side and yawned quietly again.

“Bed.” 

“Dan I’m not that tired-”

“We’re not sleeping.” Dan laughed. He walked Phil backwards towards the bed and pushed him gently onto the fluffy white duvet. 

He threw a leg over Phil and straddled him. 

“I love the room. I love  _ you _ .” He said softly and pushed Phil’s hair off of his forehead. “I can properly thank you if you’d like?” He teased. Phil giggled.

“You can properly  _ wank _ me if you’d like?”

“What? Oh my-  _ Phil _ !” Dan howled with laughter and shoved him gently further into the bed. “You are an absolute menace I’m trying to be romantic. I swear,” He bent down and kissed Phil deep and sweet. He laughed lightly into Phil’s mouth. “Do you want to fuck me or not, you baffoon? I’ll do the work since you’re a sleepy old man.” 

Phil smiled up at him. “It  _ would _ be a crime to not break the bed in. I’ll even let the old man comment go and call it even with the wank joke.” 

Dan snorted with a nod, “I thought it was pretty fair.” 

Dan collapsed on the bed next to Phil. He patted around the bed until he made contact with Phil’s flesh and ran his hand up Phil’s chest and squeezed his shoulder appreciatively. It didn’t need to be said for Phil to understand.

_ ‘That was really good. We’re so damn good at that.’ ‘I really love the room.’ ‘I really love you.’  _

He kicked the sheets off and pulled on his pants. He looked out the large window at the now night view they had. It was beautiful. Lights twinkled for as far as Dan could see.

He thought of how safe he felt in tall buildings when he realized it wasn’t the buildings at all.

It wasn’t the sky bars, it wasn’t the second from the top flats, it wasn’t any one place that made him feel safe and secure. 

He recorded an Instagram story and left the audio of Phil sending the obligatory ‘we are on vacation do not disturb’ email in. They had nothing to hide anymore and this was as close as Dan would allow himself to get to parading Phil around in a ‘look how amazing my boyfriend is aren’t you jealous’ way. 

He posted it and flopped back onto the bed next to Phil and tangled their legs and arms together.

“Poetry? Damn I must have been  _ good _ .” Phil said a moment later, looking at his phone.

Dan pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit Phil with it with an offended laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ You can reblog it on tumblr here if you enjoyed it :) ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/189033708315/skyscraper-safety)


End file.
